


Is Wasted on the Young

by faith_girl222 (faithgirl)



Series: we don't live here anymore [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-29
Updated: 2004-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithgirl/pseuds/faith_girl222





	Is Wasted on the Young

Rupert Giles remembers being young.

When he looks at Buffy he does not see the youth he wishes so desperately for her. This makes him proud, some days, for it means he has done his job, has equipped her with the tools she needs to make it in this world.

Other days he wants to shake her, to tell her to be less responsible, to do something for no other reason than wanting to. He knows she will not listen to him. She will demand to know where her real Watcher is, and he will have no answer for her.


End file.
